Enough
by Arashi Sorata
Summary: La aburrida vida de Joey Wheeler cambia repentinamente cuando conoce al misterioso Seto Kaiba, ¿que secretos esconde el chico de mirada fría?
1. Conociendo a Seto Kaiba

**Nunca más**

By Arashi Sorata

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene temática YAOI (chico x chico) así que si no te gusta éste tema pues tan lógico como no leerlo. El fic tiene contenido explícito que puede no agradar. Parejas: Seto-Joey y otras

Capítulo 1. Conociendo a Seto Kaiba

Joey Wheeler es un chico que a sus 22 años de edad vive solo en un humilde departamento y se mantiene trabajando como empleado de ventas en una empresa de computadoras, su actividad no es muy lucrativa pero cubre ampliamente sus necesidades, su hermana Serenity le ha insistido mucho en que vaya con ella a trabajar a una empresa donde tendrá un mejor puesto y mejor salario ya que aquella pertenece a su esposo Tristán, pero él se ha negado numerosas veces por considerarlo no necesario, era feliz con la vida que llevaba, humilde pero feliz, tenía un novio a quien quería mucho, su nombre Yugi Motto, llevaban varios meses saliendo y se conocían desde la Preparatoria donde habían comenzado como buenos amigos, ambos junto con el esposo de su hermana y su vieja amiga Tea habían sido los mejores amigos durante años hasta que la repentina y dolorosa muerte de Tea los había separado, estaban cerca pero no solían frecuentarse, solamente Joey y Yugi sostenían su amistad, claro, llevada después a algo más...

Era un día soleado y como siempre salía de la empresa para dirigirse a su departamento después de una jornada liviana de trabajo. Al llegar a su hogar avienta los zapatos y su portafolio dirigiéndose a su habitación donde se tumba a la cama quedándose ligeramente dormido, su sueño liviano es interrumpido cuando el teléfono de su casa comienza a sonar, con flojera estira su mano y contesta con voz adormilada

Yugi. Hola amorcito

Joey. Yu... Yugi, hola

Yugi. No me digas que estabas dormido

Joey. Si, es que... no dormí bien anoche

Yugi. ¿Por pensar en mí?

Joey. Algo así

La pareja se ríe por el comentario y después de un rato grande de silencio la voz de Yugi se escucha al teléfono

Yugi. Amor, te llamé para cancelar la cena de ésta noche

Joey. ¿Y eso?

Yugi. Es que voy a ir a visitar al abuelo al asilo

Joey. ¿En la noche?

Yugi. Este... sí, ya ves

Joey. Esta bien, no hay problema, salúdame al abuelo

Yugi. Claro amor, cuídate mucho, bye

Joey. Bye, besitos

Con una gran sonrisa Joey cuelga el teléfono y vuelve a cerrar los ojos quedándose dormido sin darse cuenta que las horas comienzan a caer sobre la ciudad haciéndose pronto de noche...

En otro departamento un chico de extraño peinado hacia arriba y tricolor preparaba una exquisita cena, su departamento estaba decorado con muchas velas aromáticas mientras la luz permanecía apagada a excepción de la proveniente de la cocina, mientras hacia su labor silbaba una canción hasta que el timbre suena, sonriendo apaga la estufa y se acerca para abrir sonriendo pícara y ampliamente al chico que recién llegaba con un ramo de flores rojas y blancas ocultando su rostro tras éstas

Yugi. Te estaba esperando

Mordiéndose el labio inferior toma las flores y las quita de las manos de aquel chico y las arrima a su rostro para olerlas dejando al descubierto la cara del chico, un apuesto muchacho de cabello color negro con un peinado extravagante, vestía tentativamente ropa cernida a su cuerpo y de su oreja izquierda colgaba un pendiente en forma de dado

Duke. Hola hermoso

Yugi. Pasa

Sonriendo con lujuria Duke entra y al cerrar Yugi la puerta no da tiempo de respiro y acorrala al chico contra la pared apoderándose de sus cálidos labios que le responden con la misma pasión, su mano izquierda comienza a acariciar el pecho del más alto y con la otra atrae su cuello fieramente hacia él apretando con fuerza las flores mientras las manos de Duke le rodean la cintura mientras sus lenguas se funden en una sola, por la falta de aire se separan unos segundos regalándose una sonrisa maliciosa

Duke. ¿Te la creyó?

Yugi. Completita... Joey es un tarado

La sonrisa de ambos se hace más amplia y vuelven a besarse con pasión, Duke baja lentamente sus manos hasta posarlas en el trasero del chico comenzando a acariciar, Yugi sonríe encima de sus labios y en medio de la pasión Duke lo sostiene fuertemente de su trasero elevándolo de un solo movimiento para que el más pequeño le rodea la cintura con las piernas, Yugi gime al sentir el miembro erguido de su amante y él comienza a avanzar hacia la habitación para hacer suyo a Yugi como numerosas veces lo había hecho, llevaban dos meses engañando a Joey quien sin pena ni gloria dormía plácidamente mientras Yugi se entregaba a otro hombre...

Joey despierta a las 7 de la mañana cuando su despertador suena y apresurado se levanta y corre al baño para lavarse los dientes, entraba a las 8 a trabajar y ya era un poco tarde para levantarse apenas, con rapidez se viste, medio desayuna y con la camisa mal abrochada y calcetines de colores distintos Joey agarra su portafolio y sale a prisa del departamento para tomar el bus, para su sorpresa las calles estaban más tranquilas de lo normal, le parece muy extraño pero llega en cuarenta y cinco minutos al edificio donde trabajaba llevándose una sorpresa cuando ve que está cerrado, confundido busca una explicación hasta que cae en cuenta que era domingo, agobiado y cabizbajo camina de regreso a la terminal del bus pero antes de que pase y suba decide mejor visitar a su novio por lo que se cruza del otro extremo para tomar el bus que lo llevaría hasta allá...

Yugi se despierta y prepara el desayuno para él y su amante, Duke se despierta por el olor y va hacia el chico tomándolo de la cintura mientras éste revuelve los huevos, Yugi sonríe

Yugi. Estate quieto

Duke. ¿Contigo a mi lado? Olvídalo

Dando pequeños besos y mordiscos Duke comienza a acariciar el estómago de Yugi haciéndolo jadear y a la vez lo hace soltar la pala, sus manos las eleva y hace para atrás comenzando a revolverle los cabellos mientras él comienza a vagar por dentro del boxer tomándole el miembro flácido, Yugi jadea al sentir la fría mano pero sonríe, de repente el timbre suena y ambos se detienen mirándose mutuamente

Duke. ¿Esperas a alguien?

Yugi. No, seguro es el lechero

Con gesto de fastidio Duke suelta a Yugi quien continúa revolviendo los huevos y se acerca a la puerta para abrir llevándose una gran sorpresa, pero la sorpresa era mayor para Joey quien ve a ese sujeto en ropa interior en el departamento de su novio, del interior se escucha la voz de Yugi

Yugi. ¿Quién es amor?

Yugi se asoma para ver de quien se trata abriendo ampliamente los ojos cuando ve a Joey de pie en la puerta mirándolo con confusión, Yugi sale rápido de la cocina dejándose ver también en ropa interior, el rostro del rubio palidece completamente, Duke se hace a un lado y mostrándose después furioso Joey entra al departamento

Joey. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Miserables!!

Yugi. Amor yo...

Joey. ¡No me digas amor!

Furioso Joey se acerca a Yugi y lo jalonea pero Duke va en su auxilio agarrando a Joey con fuerza de la camisa apartándolo de él, el rubio se acerca a Duke y alza su puño en amenaza de golpearlo pero antes de bajarlo para estrellarlo en su cara él mismo se detiene y niega con la cabeza varias veces

Joey. No... no vale la pena

Mirándolos de abajo hacia arriba Joey se da media vuelta después y sale del departamento muy decepcionado, Yugi era su novio y había sido su amigo durante años, o al menos eso pensaba él antes de saber que lo engañaba, por si fuera poco con un tipo prepotente que le caía muy mal...

Al llegar a su departamento una lágrima traicionera surca su rostro y con tristeza se tira a la cama comenzando a llorar poco después, se sentía muy estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes... Un mes después de enterarse de la traición de su novio Joey pide en el trabajo sus vacaciones, necesitaba alejarse un poco de esa ciudad, Yugi había intentado llamarle numerosas veces pero él no le devolvía ninguna llamada ni le abría la puerta cuando iba a buscarlo a su departamento y si por casualidad se veían en la calle lo ignoraba, no valía la pena ni siquiera conservar la amistad de años atrás...

Joey llega al aeropuerto de Florida y va directamente al Hotel donde tenía reservado, muy entusiasmado deja el equipaje y con su short y lentes oscuros va a la playa para caminar, la brisa del mar chocaba con su rostro y olvidándose de las penas camina relajado hasta llegar a un punto donde no hay gente, feliz se acuesta sobre la arena y cierra los ojos, casi enseguida siente que un poco de arena cae sobre él, en alerta se sienta mirando a todas partes encontrando al culpable de su interrupción, un chico atractivo de estatura alta, cabello castaño y ojos azules, su mirada fría haría congelar el mar si no fuera por ese resplandeciente sol que caía sobre ellos, Joey estaba con la boca abierta, no daba crédito a lo atractivo que era ese hombre

Seto. Ey tú ¿qué me ves?

Joey. ¿Eh?.. Este... yo... nada, perdón

Seto. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Joey. Jo... Joey Wheeler

Seto. Ah...

Mostrando indiferencia el hombre le da la espalda agriamente y se retira sin decir su nombre, Joey junta fuerzas suficientes y se levanta para correr atrás de él

Joey. Espera... ¡no me has dicho el tuyo!

El joven se detiene secamente y Joey choca contra su espalda, el más alto se gira sobre su eje y mira fijamente al rubio que estaba muy ruborizado

Seto. Seto Kaiba

Joey. Seto... mucho gusto

Sonriendo Joey estira su mano hacia Seto pero él la mira despectivamente sin intenciones de darle la mano, el rubio se da cuenta y baja la mano mirándolo tímidamente

Joey. Lo siento

Seto. Mmhn

Volviendo a hacer el mismo desplante Seto vuelve a dar media vuelta y se aleja dejando a un Joey avergonzado y triste pero una sonrisa surca sus labios mientras observa la amplia espalda de ese hombre

Joey. Seto... quiero conocerte

Después de aquel encuentro Joey se había dado a la tarea de saber quien era Seto Kaiba, había preguntado en miles de partes y había investigado en la Internet logrando encontrar datos sobre él, se trataba de un joven empresario que a sus 23 años ya era el dueño de una de las empresas más grandes a nivel mundial, se trataba de Corporación Kaiba, el chico era huérfano desde temprana edad, tenía un hermano menor que él a quien sobreprotegía mucho, era multimillonario y soltero, además de guapo y atractivo aunque por lo que se había dado cuenta no muy sociable, aún así a él lo había impresionado, en los artículos decían que era muy serio e incluso arrogante pero que tal vez aquello era lo que más lograba atraer de él, también se trataba de una persona inteligente y buen deportista, parecía ser el hombre perfecto aunque de su pasado no se sabía casi nada... Joey deja la computadora que había rentado después de haber leído por más de 2 horas sobre Seto Kaiba y entonces sale del café Internet y va hacia la playa, sabía que se hospedaba en una de las Suites de un Hotel propiedad de la familia Kaiba, el rubio llega a la porción de playa donde se encontraba dicho Hotel y se sienta sobre la arena, seguramente tarde o temprano Kaiba pasaría por ahí y entonces lo interceptaría pero por más que espera horas y horas hasta que anochece, el chico no aparece, decepcionado regresa a su Hotel, toma un baño y baja a cenar al Restaurante, después va al Bar más cercano el cual no estaba muy concurrido y pide una copa... Después de tres copas Joey saca su cartera y pide la cuenta, el encargado le dice cuanto va a ser pero antes de que saque el dinero de la cartera ve una mano extendida hacia el barman la cual tenía dinero y voltea hacia aquella persona llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando ve que se trata de Kaiba quien estaba muy serio, Joey estaba sonrojado

Joey. Se... Seto Kaiba

Una gran sonrisa cruza su rostro y se levanta del asiento pero molesto Kaiba lo agarra del brazo y lo jala hacia él comenzando a jalarlo hacia la salida del Bar, Joey intenta oponerse pero Seto logra sacarlo del establecimiento y lo lleva hacia un callejón donde lo avienta contra la pared, el rubio lo mira confundido y antes de hablarle traga saliva duramente

Joey. ¿Por qué... te molestas?

El CEO se acerca poco a poco hacia el rubio y lo acorrala contra la pared apoyando su mano derecha sobre el muro y con la otra sujeta la barbilla de Joey, el rubio se sonroja y vuelve a tragar saliva

Seto. No me gusta que me vigilen... deja de hacerlo

Joey se pone nervioso por aquellas palabras ¿cómo podía Seto darse cuenta de que lo estaba vigilando? Además de estarse sentado en la playa cerca del Hotel de su familia, era imposible que Kaiba se diera cuenta de que investigaba sobre él

Joey. Sss... sí

Responde nervioso, Kaiba lo mira fijamente a los ojos, lo suelta y se aleja de él sin decir nada más, los pulsos de Joey se aceleran y sonríe

Joey. Su aroma... su aliento... ¿por qué me siento así?

El hecho de que se sentía fuertemente atraído era más que obvio pero ¿qué tenia Seto Kaiba que le hacía sentir un mar de emociones? Nunca antes le había pasado con nadie, sentía un fuerte deseo sexual, necesitaba de él y no sabía porque, era como una especie de embrujo, Kaiba lo tenía embrujado y no iba a descansar hasta no poseerlo aunque sea una sola vez

CONTINUARA...

Este es mi primer fic de Yu-gi-oh perdónenme si no agarro bien el hilo de los personajes pero pondré todo de mi parte por hacer un buen fic aunque no prometo nada pero de todos modos me pueden hacer cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o aclaración, gracias si leen éste fic y gracias si me dejan un review

Arashi-san


	2. Deseo sexual o algo más?

**Nunca más**

By Arashi Sorata

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene temática YAOI (chico x chico) así que si no te gusta éste tema pues tan lógico como no leerlo. El fic tiene contenido explícito que puede no agradar. Parejas: Seto-Joey y otras

Capítulo 2. ¿Deseo sexual o algo más?

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel encuentro en que Seto Kaiba le había dicho que dejara de vigilarlo, sin embargo el continuaba con el acecho, en ésta ocasión era más discreto con tal que de no lo volviera a descubrir

Esa noche la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, era imperdonable no dar una vuelta a la orilla de la playa, el clima era templado y no había gente en la arena ni dentro del agua, era perfecto. Sus cabellos rubios se movían armónicamente al compás de la brisa marina, la luna y el agua parecían fundirse en algún punto, eso le daba a la vista un agradable paisaje

Joey. No hay nada mejor que esto

Para apreciar mejor el hermoso paisaje, Joey se sienta sobre la arena con las piernas encogidas hacia él y apoyando la cabeza sobre las rodillas. Por su mente pasaban las imágenes de aquel encuentro entre él y Seto, recordaba su cuerpo tan cerca al suyo, su aliento fusionado con el de él, sus miradas penetradas la una en la otra y ese brillo en sus ojos que le hacían sentir un fuerte hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, una sensación de temor y éxtasis le invadía, era como haber caído en un poderoso embrujo, algo tenía ese tal Seto Kaiba que lo ponía a mil y debía investigarlo. A pesar de la brisa marina y el fresco de la noche, Joey podía sentir calor en su cuerpo, un calor que emanaba de adentro hacia fuera, aquel necesitaba ser liberado, aunque resultaba un tanto descabellado hacerlo ahí, alguien podría pasar casualmente y verlo en plena faena, mejor era olvidarse de pensamientos sucios y entrar al agua para buscar un poco de frescura, eso le iba a servir muy bien. Así que sin pensarlo deja las sandalias sobre la arena y de a poco entra al agua, ésta estaba muy fría, las olas rompían en la orilla de forma un poco violenta, la luna llena tenía efectos sobre la marea y eso estaba en su contra, aún así necesitaba apagar ese fuego que sentía solo de pensar en Seto Kaiba, en definitiva ese chico tenía un fuerte efecto sobre él, considerando sobre todo su reciente rompimiento con Yugi, eso le había dolido profundamente, odiaba ser traicionado.

Su primer contacto con una ola lo hace perder el equilibrio y caer, el agua estaba un poco brava y más valía ponerse de pie rápido o ésta haría de las suyas, Joey no espera un solo segundo y se pone de pie rápido pero antes de poder cantar victoria otra ola lo tumba, ésta vez su chapuzón dura más que el anterior y ponerse de pie le cuesta aún más trabajo. Comenzaba a desesperarse y nadie pasaba por ahí, le resultaba casi imposible mantenerse de pie para caminar hacia la orilla, aquellas olas antes menos agresivas parecían reclamarlo como suyo, era como si quisieran apoderarse de él y convertirlo en parte de ellas. Sus fuerzas comenzaban a resultar inútiles y dispuesto a dejar éste mundo se deja llevar por ellas...

Mientras sus ojos intentaban acostumbrarse a la luz, sus oídos alcanzan a escuchar algunos murmullos, lo que decían era ininteligible, ni siquiera reconocía a los dueños de esas voces, ambas eran masculinas, eso si podía saberlo. Poco a poco sus pupilas logran acostumbrarse y al abrir los ojos lo primero que visualiza es la imagen de Seto Kaiba frente a él que lo miraba fijamente, su sorpresa es grande y enseguida se sienta, por lo visto estaba arriba de una amplia cama y Seto estaba de pie junto a ella

Joey. ¿Qué... hago aquí?

Se pregunta confundido llevándose una mano hacia la frente trenzando sus dedos con parte de su cabello que caía sobre su rostro, su cabeza daba muchas vueltas y sentía un fuerte ardor en la nariz, producto de las sales que habían logrado entrar

Seto. Idiota, pudiste morir

La voz de Seto sonaba seca y fría, parecía como si no sintiera nada al hablar, aún así se veía tan sexy y provocativo que Joey no puede evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas, que guapo que era Seto, además tenía un porte maravilloso, sin duda alguien que no era de éste planeta

Seto. ¿Joey cierto? Quédate ésta noche

Sin intención de escuchar objeciones, Kaiba se da media vuelta para marcharse de la habitación pero antes de dar el primer paso Joey lo detiene jalándolo sutilmente de la camisa, enseguida voltea mirándolo fríamente

Seto. ¿Qué quieres?

Joey. Gracias, pero ¿cómo es que?

Seto. Soy dueño de 6 Hoteles en ésta parte, daba una ronda y te vi luchar contra las olas

Joey. ¿Seis?

El rubio estaba muy sorprendido por la cifra que Kaiba había dicho aunque esos eran solo los Hoteles con vista al mar que tenía el CEO, realmente tenía más Hoteles en otras zonas. Vista terminada la plática Seto avanza hacia la puerta soltándose del agarre y enseguida sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta, Joey aún sonrojado y ahora halagado por la hazaña del CEO, sonríe complacido y se acuesta nuevamente, la suerte le sonreía

A la mañana siguiente cuando despierta observa que sobre una silla se encuentra un cambio de ropa, apenado Joey se mira el cuerpo y se da cuenta que anoche sus ropas habían sido cambiadas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta por estar embobado con Seto. Minutos después una chica vestida de mucama entra a la habitación, se trataba de una bella mujer de piel morena y cabello oscuro bastante largo, sonreía ampliamente y Joey la miraba serio

Isuzu. Buenos días ¿cómo durmió?

Joey. Bien gracias

Isuzu. Por favor vístase, el señor lo espera a desayunar

Joey. ¿Eh?.. si, enseguida

Levantándose rápido de la cama el rubio corre hacia la ropa y la agarra, la mucama le señala la dirección de donde se encuentra el baño y el corre hacia allá, ella suelta una risita y comienza a arreglar la cama, Joey sale momentos después con unos pantalones blancos y camisa blanca con palmeritas azules, Isuzu le señala los tenis y enseguida se los pone, le gustaba ser puntual y si Kaiba lo esperaba debía de apresurarse

Isuzu. Acompáñeme por favor

Joey. Si

La mucama guía a Joey por toda la casa, era bastante grande, pasaban por cuartos y cuartos, bajan a segundo piso donde también había cuartos, algunos no eran alcobas, después que recorren todo el segundo piso llegan a la planta baja, la casa estaba muy iluminada, tenía grandes ventanales por lo que entraba toda la luz solar, había una amplia sala y al fondo se podía apreciar el área de alberca donde se encontraba una mesa con sombrilla, Isuzu guía al rubio hacia allá, al salir el aire le pega en el rostro moviendo sus cabellos graciosamente y suspirando profundo emite una gran sonrisa, la alberca estaba muy grande y había gran cantidad de plantas tropicales, a lo lejos sonaba una alegre melodía de violín

Joey. Esto es asombroso

Isuzu. Por favor tome asiento

Joey. Sí

Sin que se lo digan más de una vez Joey se sienta y aún admirado observa las plantas que había, todo se veía muy bonito, se notaba que Seto era millonario. Minutos después llega Seto al área de la alberca, enseguida Joey se pone de pie y se inclina frente a él

Joey. Buen día y muchas gracias

Seto. Siéntate

Joey se sienta nuevamente y enseguida lo hace Seto, en cuestión de segundos llega Isuzu con dos vasos de jugo de frutas y los entrega, se inclina hacia ambos y sonríe

Isuzu. ¿Gustan ordenar?

Joey. ¿Ordenar?

Seto. Pide lo que quieras, se te preparará

Joey. ¡Vaya! Pues solo quiero unos huevos estrellados

Sin tratar de ser grosera Isuzu emite una pequeña risa mientras que Seto lo observa enarcando una ceja, Joey se avergüenza y mira a ambos

Joey. ¿Dije algo malo?

Seto. Pongo a tu disposición los mejores chefs y pides huevos estrellados ¿te burlas de mí?

Joey. No, yo solo...

Seto. Isuzu, tráenos un buffet de mariscos en salsa de almeja y gratinado de camarones, también un aderezo a los 4 quesos

Isuzu. ¿Es todo?

Seto. Por el momento sí

La chica se retira con una amplia sonrisa, Joey aún apenado miraba de reojo a Kaiba, él lo estaba ignorando un poco hasta que también lo mira

Seto. Trabaja para mí

Joey. ¿Cómo dices?

Seto. Quiero que seas mi asistente

Joey. Pero...

Seto. Treinta mil dólares a la semana ¿esta bien?

Completamente boquiabierto Joey se queda sin habla, la proposición estaba más que bien aunque no sabía exactamente que tanto trabajo requería ser el asistente de un hombre tan poderoso y millonario como Seto Kaiba, la propuesta era más que tentadora

Seto. Tienes 30 segundos para responder

Joey. Bueno es que... no vivo aquí y... no sé, es raro porque...

Seto. Cinco, cuatro, tres...

Joey. ¡Acepto!

Por alguna extraña razón el corazón de Joey palpitaba rápidamente, en cambio Seto estaba muy tranquilo aunque había reprimido una sonrisa de satisfacción, Joey parecía ser el ideal para ser su asistente, trabajo que requería de mucha valor, ya que aceptar y aguantar los caprichos de Seto Kaiba no era cualquier cosa, y al parecer Joey se mostraba altamente interesado en él, razón de más para soportarle sus caprichos

Esa tarde Joey deja el Hotel donde se había estado hospedando, había recogido todas sus cosas pero al verlas Seto las había tirado a la basura, para sorpresa del rubio, el joven CEO le compraría ropa y demás cosas, también Seto le pide que renuncie a su trabajo y su casa para que viva ahí con él al igual que algunos de sus empleados como Isuzu, Joey estaba muy asombrado por el giro que daría su vida pero dispuesto a olvidarse de todo su pasado incluyendo a Yugi, había aceptado. Antes de la cena Seto llama a Joey a su estudio, el chico enseguida va, ahora vestía un más apropiadamente para ser empleado de Seto

Joey. ¿Me llamaba?

Seto. Sí, siéntate

El CEO señala con la mano la silla frente a él para que Joey se siente, mostrándose un poco nervioso el rubio obedece tratando de mirarlo a los ojos

Seto. Te llamé porque quiero aclararte un par de cosas

Joey. Usted dirá

Seto. Uno, para ti soy el señor Kaiba ¿entendiste?

Joey. Sí señor

Seto. Dos, debes de ser incondicional a mí, tres, por ningún motivo intentes contradecirme, siempre se hace lo que yo quiero, cuatro, no permito amoríos entre mis empleados, cinco, hay habitaciones que no se pueden abrir sin mi autorización, seis, cualquier contacto con el exterior debe ser aprobado por mí

Joey. Disculpe señor Kaiba, eso del...

Seto. ¡Siete! No permito imprudencias

Joey. Si señor

Seto. Estas a tiempo de irte

Joey guarda silencio en señal de que aún así va aceptar el trabajo, eso complace a Seto

Seto. Pago los sábados... puedes irte

Joey. Si señor

Rápidamente Joey se pone de pie y se inclina al frente hacia su nuevo jefe, Seto lo mira fijamente a los ojos, por unos segundos su mirada viaja por debajo de la cintura de su nuevo empleado, Joey se sonroja al darse cuenta pero tratando de actuar como si nada, da media vuelta y se marcha rápidamente al salir del estudio, Seto sonríe levemente, tener a Joey de empleado era un buen avance... En su caminar Joey se topa con Isuzu, la chica sonreía muy contenta, Joey se apena por haber chocado con ella

Isuzu. ¿Recuerdas la habitación que usaste anoche?

Joey. Si

Isuzu. Será tuya a partir de ahora

Joey. Gracias, me retiro

Joey mueve la cabeza hacia abajo en signo de respeto y pasa de Isuzu para dirigirse a su habitación donde se encierra, mientras tanto la mucama entra al estudio de su jefe, Kaiba leía un libro, al escuchar entrar a la chica voltea a verla, ella sonreía

Seto. ¿Qué piensas?

Isuzu. Excelente adquisición ¿lo usarás pronto?

Seto. No lo sé

Cambiando su sonrisa amable por una perversa, Isuzu mira intensamente a Seto, él se levanta del asiento de su escritorio y saca de uno de los cajones una cámara, la enciende y enfoca hacia su empleada

Seto. Estoy aburrido

Isuzu. Yo me encargo

Retrocediendo hacia atrás la chica llega hasta la puerta y la cierra con pasador, después comienza a desabrocharse la ropa mientras su jefe la observa detenidamente a través de la cámara...

Joey se sentía un poco incómodo con tantos lujos, pero no podía quejarse, se notaba que ahí iba a vivir cómodamente, ignoraba que tanto trabajo requería ser el asistente de alguien como Kaiba pero seguramente no se trataba de algo muy difícil aunque difícil si tenía el carácter ese tal Seto, aún así él no podía dejar de sentirse fuertemente atraído hacia él, tal vez ahora resultaría casi imposible hacerlo suyo, pero su decisión no había cambiado, Seto tenía que ser suyo...

La primera semana es para Joey bastante ajetreada, Seto tenía numerosos negocios en esa ciudad, en ese país, incluso en otros, era sorprendente la cantidad de dinero que tenía ese hombre a sus 23 años, pero más sorprendente aún era el respeto que todos los demás le tenían, Kaiba tenía una personalidad dominante y eso agradaba en el mundo de los negocios... Aquella noche después de una activa tarde, Seto y Joey llegan a la casa del CEO donde los esperaba Isuzu con una gran cena, Kaiba pide que le sirvan a él y a Joey, el rubio ya estaba acostumbrado que a diferencia de sus demás empleados, él comiera en la misma mesa que su jefe. Isuzu llega poco después con la cena, Pollo a la Parmesana con Ravioles, acompañado con vino blanco

Isuzu. Buen provecho

La chica hace una reverencia y se aleja dejando solos a ambos hombres, Joey comía con vergüenza, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cenas a pesar de tener varios días siendo partícipe de ellas, por su parte Seto comía ignorando todo a su alrededor

Cuando han terminado Seto llama a Isuzu para que retire el servicio, la chica cumple enseguida volviendo a dejar solos a ambos, después de un largo rato de silencio...

Seto. El próximo fin de semana organizaré una fiesta

Joey. Maravilloso señor

Seto. Quiero que asistas

Joey. ¿Qué?

Seto. Eres mi asistente, te quiero aquí y no se diga más

Joey. Si señor

Seto. Mañana irás a comprar ropa apropiada

Joey. Si señor

Seto. Ya vete

Joey. Si señor

Sin decir nada más Joey se levanta, hace una reverencia a su jefe y se retira, Seto voltea a verlo mientras se marcha, bebe de su copa y sonríe, Joey le gustaba mucho y haberlo hecho su asistente era la coartada perfecta, hace tiempo que no tenía una adquisición tan exquisita

La semana se pasa rápida y Joey se había hecho cargo de todos los preparativos de la fiesta, se llevaría a cabo en uno de los salones de la planta baja que Seto ocupaba para sus reuniones de negocios. La noche se llega y algunos invitados comienzan a llegar, Joey se encontraba a la entrada recibiendo a todos y cada uno de ellos, los hacía pasar a la casa e Isuzu se encargaba de llevarlos al salón. Los invitados llegaban y llegaban siendo ya bastantes, unos se veían realmente como unos ejecutivos y en cambio otros se veían demasiado jóvenes y frescos, hasta parecería que iban a otro tipo de reunión, pero Joey decide no tomarles mucha importancia. Después de una hora de recibir invitados estos dejan de llegar por lo que Joey deduce que ya son todos los que debieron de haber llegado y entra a la casa para dirigirse al salón que había preparado, pero cuando llega a éste se lleva una sorpresa, en ese lugar no había más de 30 personas y él había hecho pasar a más de 50, estaba realmente muy confundido, en ese momento llega Isuzu

Joey. Oye ¿y los demás?

Isuzu. ¿Cuáles?

Joey. Hice pasar a más gente

Isuzu. Tu solo has tu trabajo

Mostrándose prepotente la chica pasa de Joey y se acerca a un par de invitados para ofrecerles cosas de beber y algunos canapés, el rubio seguía confundido. A los pocos momentos llega Seto al salón, vestía muy elegantemente y se veía más que bien, Joey estaba realmente maravillado. El CEO da la bienvenida a sus invitados y después de un pequeño discurso sobre la importancia de la Globalización en los negocios, pide permiso y sale del salón, Joey lo sigue para preguntarle lo mismo que ha Isuzu, su jefe le responde sin siquiera voltear a verlo

Seto. Dedícate a hacer lo que te pedí

Sin decir más se retira de ahí para dirigirse al segundo piso, confundido Joey regresa al salón para seguir atendiendo a los invitados, había meseros y demás personal encargado de la comida, bebida y música, todos parecían pasarla bien, los invitados en su mayoría eran gente de edad más madura, Joey estaba confundido, había visto entrar a gente muy joven y ahí había poca con esas características... Un par de horas después los invitados a la fiesta comienzan a retirarse, Joey les hacía entrega de sus sacos, abrigos, estolas y demás accesorios que habían dejado y también se encargaba de despedirlos, los empleados extras que se había contratado para la fiesta también comienzan a irse y Joey les hace entrega de sus respectivos cheques, las encargadas de la limpieza comienzan a limpiar el lugar y después de terminar se retiran a sus habitaciones, Joey suspira cansado y decide subir a su habitación, la casa estaba desértica, no había rastros ni de su jefe ni de Isuzu, tal vez ya estaban dormidos pues pasaba de la media noche, el rubio estaba muy cansado y por error en lugar de subir hasta el tercer piso donde se encontraba su habitación, sube al segundo y camina por el pasillo, en el piso tres al fondo estaba su habitación así que en el segundo piso también camina hasta el final del mismo para ir a su habitación, sus ojos estaban casi cerrados y no caminaba erguido

Por fin llega hasta el final del pasillo pero algo era distinto, la puerta de la última habitación era más grande de lo que recordaba, tal vez su vista le estaba traicionando y por eso le daba la impresión de que la puerta era más grande. Con confianza deposita su mano en la perilla y la gira para abrir, la puerta se abre poco a poco mostrando ante sus ojos algo que jamás creyó que iba a estar frente a él... en la habitación había más de 30 personas, hombres y mujeres, todos sin ropa, bebían y danzaban al ritmo del sexo mientras una música de piano sonaba al fondo, éste era tocado por Isuzu que tampoco tenía ropa, los gemidos adornaban la hermosa melodía, era una fiesta de orgía, libertinaje, sodomía, filias, sadomasoquismo, fetiches, artilugios y demás prácticas sexuales, Joey estaba casi boquiabierto, sudaba frío y duramente pasa saliva

Seto. ¿Desobedeciéndome?

Al escuchar la voz de su jefe a sus espaldas Joey voltea rápidamente mostrando unos ojos llenos de asombro, Seto lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y él estaba sin habla

Joey. Yo... yo

Sin darle tiempo a explicar, Seto toma a Joey del brazo y lo mete a la habitación cerrando atrás de ellos la puerta, al cerrarse ésta Isuzu deja de tocar y todos detienen su fiesta volteando hacia la puerta observando fijamente a Seto y a Joey, ambos eran los únicos con ropa en aquella habitación

Seto. Lo siento por interrumpir la fiesta, quiero presentarles a Joey Wheeler, nuestro invitado de honor

Emocionados todos comienzan a ovacionar y aplaudir, en cambio Joey estaba muy sorprendido y voltea hacia su jefe quien aún le sujetaba el brazo, bruscamente Seto le da un empujón al frente, lo sujeta de los hombros haciéndolo voltear al frente

Seto. Disfruten

Seto pega su pecho a la espalda de Joey y con las manos sobre el pecho del chico comienza a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa, Joey estaba helado sin poderse mover, el pecho le saltaba agitado y su rostro estaba rojo, su jefe comienza a desabrocharle la camisa y lentamente mete sus manos por las aberturas para acariciarle por encima de la piel haciéndolo sentir estremecerse, después con brusquedad rompe la camisa quitándola del cuerpo de su empleado, todos miraban emocionados

Joey. Se... señor

Seto. No temas

Sonriendo con malicia Seto baja sus manos hasta el pantalón del rubio y los desabrocha mostrando gran parte de su vientre, poco a poco mete una mano por la ropa interior y comienza a acariciarlo, Joey cierra los ojos y comienza a jadear, los invitados estaban atentos a la imagen, Isuzu comienza a tocar el piano de nuevo y los invitados poco a poco continúan con lo suyo, por su parte Seto detiene el movimiento de su mano antes de hacer a Joey terminar en ella, el rubio abre rápido los ojos y se gira hacia Seto cuando siente que éste se aleja un poco de él

Seto. Tienes dos opciones, irte a tu habitación o unirte

Sin decir nada con palabras Joey se acomoda el pantalón y sale corriendo de aquella extraña fiesta, su corazón latía desesperado y su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, lo que había visto y vivido era algo aterrador, era depravado, insano, aquello no estaba bien, pero incluso con su duda moral debía admitir que las diestras manos de Seto lo habían puesto, se había sentido altamente excitado y eso también lo atormentaba

Continuara...

Creo que no estoy bien de la cabeza pero espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, creo que no tardé en actualizar así que no se podrán quejar jejeje

Arashi-san


	3. ¿Te quedas o te vas?

**Nunca más**

By Arashi Sorata

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene temática YAOI (chico x chico) así que si no te gusta éste tema pues tan lógico como no leerlo. El fic tiene contenido explícito que puede no agradar. Parejas: Seto-Joey y otras

Capítulo 3. ¿Te quedas o te vas?

Después de haber vivido tan extraño episodio, había llegado de prisa a su habitación y sin cerrar la puerta comienza a empacar todas sus cosas, por la cabeza le pasaban miles de cosas, no sabía que pensar o sentir, la visión que había estado frente a él le parecía espantosa, cruelmente perversa, insana, ese tal Seto debía ser un enfermo de lo peor. Pero por otra parte aquellas manos tibias recorrer la piel de su cuerpo lo habían excitado, eso sin contar la experta mano que lo había masturbado; aterrado de sus pensamientos mueve la cabeza para despejarlos y se lleva una mano a la cabeza pasándola por los cabellos, no sabía que hacer y una lágrima traicionera cae por su mejilla ¿le había gustado que Seto lo tocara frente a esas personas? Aquello lo convertía también en un enfermo? Confundido deja de empacar sus cosas y se tira al suelo apoyándose con sus rodillas, se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y se lamenta

Seto. ¿Asustado?

Al oír la voz de su jefe, Joey gira su cabeza enseguida a donde está Kaiba que lo miraba con un gesto de burla en su rostro, sus ojos eran los fríos de siempre pero alcanzaba a notar una tenue sonrisa en sus labios

Joey. Es usted un degenerado

Dice mientras se seca las lágrimas y rápidamente se pone de pie para terminar de empacar, trata de ignorar a su jefe para terminar más rápido pero cuando menos se lo espera siente unos brazos rodearle la cintura, nervioso coloca sus manos sobre los brazos de Seto e intenta separarlos, pero entonces se paraliza cuando siente los labios tibios y húmedos del chico sobre la piel de su cuello, un estremecimiento hace que sus piernas se flaqueen por segundos

Joey. No haga eso

Seto. ¿Te gusta?

Una pequeña mordida en su cuello cual vil vampiro hacen que el rubio jadee y la piel se le erice, Joey no responde y entonces Seto lo toma como un sí, sonriendo con malicia lleva su mano a la entrepierna de su empleado colocándola por encima de la ropa

Seto. No es bueno dejarlo así ¿sabes?

Con su dedo índice delimita el contorno del miembro de Joey haciéndolo sentir cosquillas por todo su cuerpo, Joey abre la boca para intentar decir algo para oponerse a su jefe pero entonces Seto aprovecha y levantando su otra mano, introduce dos dedos en la boca del rubio para callarlo

Seto. Si hablas no sentirás

Subiendo su mano a la pretina del pantalón, lo desabrocha y enseguida baja la prenda hasta los pies del chico, la ropa interior corre la misma suerte, las mejillas de Joey estaban completamente sonrojadas y su cuerpo temblaba, eso tenía encantado a Seto, pero lo que más disfrutaba era ver ese miembro perfectamente erguido del rubio ante la situación. Sin hacerlo esperar más sujeta el miembro del chico y lo comienza a acariciar lentamente, colocando de vez en cuando su pulgar sobre la punta y estimularlo, algunas gotas pre orgasmo comienzan a salir y ayudan a que su miembro se lubrique y entonces Seto acelera el ritmo de sus caricias, las cuales alterna con un erótico masaje en los testículos, Joey estaba como embrujado, gimiendo con placer y ensalivando los dedos de su jefe dentro de su boca, pero para él no era suficiente así que comienza a no solo dar masajes rápidos en la entrepierna de su empleado, sino también a sujetarlo para darle pequeños jalones, los gemidos de Joey se hacen más acelerados y fuertes, estos no solo expresaban placer sino también dolor, entonces comienza a morder los dedos de Seto, el cual sonríe

Seto. Eso es... con fuerza

Como si hubiese sido una orden, Joey muerde fuertemente los dedos de Kaiba, como si quisiera arrancarlos caníbalmente, aquello excita sobremanera a Seto que comienza a morder el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello del rubio, provocando que a la vez muerda con más fuerza los dedos, la sangre comienza a deslizarse junto con la saliva por la barbilla de Joey, estaba por llegar a su clímax, gemía entrecortadamente y cuando siente el líquido caliente recorrerle la uretra, pierde el equilibrio en sus piernas y entonces el líquido sale a chorro manchando la maleta que antes llenaba y parte del suelo además de la mano de Seto quien sostenía a Joey con su propio cuerpo, pasados sus espasmos afloja los dientes soltando los dedos sangrientos de su jefe y respira con dificultad, Seto sonríe por la hazaña y levanta la mano llena de semen, la mira unos momentos y después comienza a lamerla. En medio del éxtasis Joey se da cuenta de lo que acababa de permitir y asustado separa su espalda del pecho de Kaiba y enseguida se acomoda la ropa que estaba a sus pies, completamente apenado no se dignaba a voltear hacia atrás, mira la maleta manchada y se siente culpable

Seto. No te reprimas

Joey levanta la cabeza hacia el frente pero no voltea hacia Seto, él lo miraba fijamente

Seto. Cuando sientas un deseo, cúmplelo... si tienes alguna fantasía, hazla... tu lo llamas perversión pero para nosotros es un pasatiempo y no dañamos a alguien

Joey. Pero...

Seto. No hables... solo tenemos tres reglas. Uno, no divulgar sobre estas fiestas porque soy el único que puede traer nuevos invitados; Dos, No se cometen asesinatos ni se practica la necrofilia y Tres, no menores de 15 años

Joey se queda completamente mudo ante las condiciones de tan extravagantes reuniones y Seto se retira de ahí sin decir nada más, estaba casi convencido de que el rubio se quedaría, pero si la decisión era otra entonces no tenía más remedio que obligarlo, a diferencia de los demás participantes, Joey le interesaba mucho, además había demostrado ser buen asistente...

Cuando la fiesta termina, Isuzu se encontraba recogiendo algunas cosas junto con otras mucamas que también eran partícipes de las reuniones, ya se encontraban con ropa. Ahí llega Seto después de haber salido de la habitación de Joey

Isuzu. ¿Qué pasó señor?

Seto. Estoy seguro de que lo pensará

Isuzu. ¿Cree?

Seto. Haré que tome confianza, dejaré que siga siendo mi asistente sin asistir a las fiestas

Isuzu. ¿Y las cámaras?

Seto. Déjalas donde están, a nuestros voyeristas les encantan

Dando las indicaciones, Seto sale de la sala donde se había hecho la fiesta y se dirige a su habitación, ahí se tumba en la cama y levantando la mano con sangre la observa y sonríe, después comienza a lamerse los dedos

Seto. Exquisito

Por su parte, mirando por la ventana estaba Joey muy pensativo, miraba el cielo estrellado de la madrugada, no sabía que hacer, ahí ganaba bien y hasta ese momento no había tenido problemas, lo que no deseaba era estar en esas orgías, hasta ese momento su vida sexual se había limitado a Yugi y a los encuentros de esa noche con Seto, además se trataba de gente a la que no conocía, todo le resultaba tan extraño pero a la vez se había acostumbrado a la presencia del hermoso CEO, le gustaba mucho, más de lo que alguna vez alguien le gusto.

A la mañana siguiente se levanta con una extraña sensación, era como si los sucesos de la noche anterior hubiesen sido un sueño. Al salir de la habitación todo parecía normal, en el pasillo se encuentra a Isuzu quien llevaba unas toallas limpias al cuarto de blancos y al topárselo le sonríe amablemente, parecía la misma de siempre, no aquella chica desnuda frente al piano que había visto apenas unas horas atrás, él le responde agachando un poco la cabeza y se dirige al área de la alberca, ahí estaba su jefe sentado leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba una taza de café, apenado por lo de la noche anterior, Joey se acerca tímidamente, Seto levanta la cara del periódico y lo mira fijamente

Seto. Siéntate, ahora pido que nos traigan

Joey. Es que... bueno... yo...

Kaiba mira por momentos a su empleado y lo observa que está todo rojo de la cara, voltea nuevamente a su periódico sin mirar a Joey

Seto. Hoy tengo una junta importante, organiza mis papeles y prepara mi agenda para mañana

Sorprendido porque su jefe actuaba como si nada, Joey lo mira impresionado, apenas horas atrás estaba seduciéndolo, dándole placer y proponiéndole que se uniera a sus fiestas extrañas y ahora actuaba como el jefe que siempre había creído que era. Seto nota el silencio y levanta otra vez la cabeza en su dirección

Seto. ¿Algún problema?

Joey. No, enseguida lo hago señor

Haciendo una reverencia Joey se aleja de ahí apurado para ir a la biblioteca-estudio de su jefe y organizar los papeles, Seto ve que todo parece ir como siempre y emite una media sonrisa malvada, pronto Joey sería uno de ellos. Mientras tanto el rubio estaba confundido, no podía creer que no huyera lejos de ese hogar de perdición, pero algo que él desconocía lo estaba jalando como imán.

Dos semanas pasan desde aquel primer encuentro con las aficiones de Kaiba y sus amiguitos y amiguitas, todo había transcurrido normalmente, no había vuelto a recibir noticias de que se organizara una fiesta, hasta se le estaba olvidando que había visto algo así, se había acostumbrado otra vez a la rutina, además no se atrevía a preguntar. Esa tarde antes de irse al club deportivo para reunirse con unos socios importantes, Seto le deja encargado a Joey que reciba un paquete que le va a llegar del extranjero y que haga lo lleven a un cuarto del tercer piso, Joey acata enseguida sin sospecha alguna y espera la llegada del dichoso paquete. Alrededor de las 7 de la tarde el timbre de la casa suena, Isuzu como ama de llaves principal, abre la puerta, al ver que eran los del paquete llama a Joey que se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre historia antigua, enseguida se pone de pie y va hacia la puerta encontrándose frente al paquete encargado, era una caja un poco más alta que él y tenía cintas pegadas con la palabra "Frágil", parecía una caja para envolver un refrigerador pero era más ancha. Joey firma de recibido y uno de los cargadores le dice que solo puede ser abierta por Seto, entonces él y el otro cargador llevan la caja a donde Joey les estaba señalando, él iba delante de ellos y leía la copia de la hoja que había firmado, al llegar los cargadores dejan la caja y salen de la habitación donde se queda solo Joey, muy curioso por la caja

Joey. Trabajo cumplido

Sonriendo da la espalda a la caja y avanza hacia la puerta pero oye un ruido, como cuando alguien da un par de pasos, asustado se gira hacia atrás pero solo estaba la caja, confundido intenta irse otra vez pero entonces el ruido vuelve a escucharse, convencido de que algo extraño está dentro de la caja se acerca, tal vez algún animal exótico, mira la caja con detenimiento y nota que tiene un agujero en cada uno de los cuatro lados, se acerca a uno de ellos y coloca el ojo pero entonces el ojo de alguien más hace lo mismo encontrándose ambos, Joey da un sobresalto y grita, después echa a correr sin querer indagar más, la puerta la cierra de golpe, corre como loco por el pasillo del piso tres y antes de llegar a las escaleras choca con Seto y cae al suelo sentado

Seto. ¿Qué sucede?

Joey. Un... un... ojo

Seto. Ah, con que ya llegó

Kaiba se mostraba interesado y Joey confundido, lo mira fijamente e inclina un poco la cabeza dando a entender que no comprendía, Seto estira su mano hacia su empleado y cuando éste la sujeta lo ayuda a ponerse de pie

Seto. Acompáñame

Sin decir nada Joey acompaña a su jefe hacia el cuarto del pasillo tres donde estaba la caja, al entrar cierran la puerta, Seto agarra un pico de hierro con el que forzaba las tablas cuando éstas tenían clavos y quita la tapa de arriba, enseguida quita la del lado que estaba frente a él y da un pequeño salto hacia atrás cuando aquel pedazo de madera cae al suelo, para sorpresa de Joey y agrado de Seto, dentro de ella estaba un muchacho desnudo, su edad rondaba entre los 16 y 17 años, era de piel blanca, ojos del color de las lilas al igual que su cabello, su mirada era muy tierna y en el cuello tenía un collar parecido al de los perros, el chico mira fijamente a Seto y sonríe contento

Bakura. Se...to... Se...to... ¡Seto!

Contento el chico se acerca a prisa a Seto y lo abraza sujetándolo del cuello, saca su lengua y le lame la mejilla, Seto sonríe y le coloca las manos en los hombros, el chico lo mira a los ojos y sonreía tiernamente como perrito, Joey estaba muy sorprendido, no esperaba que algo así pudiera llegar por paquetería, pero además de sorprendido estaba irritado, ese chiquillo lamía a Seto en la cara y se sentía celoso. Kaiba le da la vuelta al chico para dejarlo frente a Joey

Seto. Él es Bakura, acabo de comprarlo hace días

Joey enarca una ceja y después frunce el ceño

Joey. ¿Tráfico de personas? Que cruel

Seto borra la sonrisa hasta entonces mostrada y mira fríamente a su empleado, Joey se da cuenta y se intimida

Seto. ¡Cállate, no sabes nada!

Joey. Pero...

Seto. La vida de éste chico era detestable, las personas que eran sus dueños anteriores lo golpeaban, por poco perdió la vida, yo aproveché los planes ambiciosos de esos sujetos y lo compré para salvarlo

Joey. Yo... lo siento

Seto. Aquí será feliz, lo trataré como ser humano

Seto mira al chico que estaba confundido porque no entendía muy bien el idioma y nuevamente lo gira hacia él, le sonríe y después de acariciarle la mejilla le quita el collar que traía en el cuello

Seto. Isuzu te dará un buen baño, te vestirá y aprenderás el idioma, modales y otras cosas

Sin entender de que le hablaba pero al ver que se dirigía a él de forma amable, Bakura sonríe y nuevamente lame la mejilla de Seto

Joey. Pero...

Seto. Si, si tu pregunta es si estará en las fiestas, la respuesta es sí

Joey. ¿Eso es tratarlo de humano?

Seto. Le daré a elegir, una vez que aprenda a razonar y entienda las cosas le propondré lo de las fiestas

Joey. Eres un...

Seto. No seas igualado

Sin decir más y dando por muerta la conversación, Seto agarra a Bakura de la mano y lo saca de la habitación, el chico estaba muy contento porque quería mucho a Kaiba, se habían conocido un año atrás cuando Seto había viajado a ese país por negocios, lo tenían en una casa de sirviente, lo maltrataban, no le daban bien de comer y lo hacían dormir afuera con apenas algunas sábanas, además lo rentaban para favores sexuales, Seto había sido el único que se había mostrado tierno con él y enseguida había pedido la venta pero sus dueños se habían negado, a pesar de las insistencias de Seto. Tiempo después los dueños habían quedado en quiebra y recordando las proposiciones de Kaiba decidieron poner un precio alto al chico y así venderlo por fin. Joey mira a ambos marcharse y sonríe, Seto se veía de buen corazón a pesar de todo

Durante las tres semanas siguientes con gran dificultad, Isuzu logra que por lo menos Bakura se vista solo, se bañe y coma sin usar los platos como animal, todavía no aprendía a usar cubiertos y comía con las manos pero un poco más civilizadamente, palabras solo sabía decir "Seto" "Isuzu" y "no quiero", ésta última la usaba mucho cuando la chica le pedía que se bañara. Por lo demás, todo transcurría de forma normal, Seto atendía sus negocios, Joey continuaba siendo el tranquilo asistente del CEO y los demás empleados actuaban como tales... Aquella noche, Seto le pide a Joey que vaya a la habitación de Bakura y le tome medidas para mandar a hacerle ropa, el rubio espera hasta después de la cena para hacerlo, ya los empleados se habían retirado a sus habitaciones. La habitación de Bakura se encontraba en el piso cuatro al igual que la de Seto, estaban un poco retiradas

Joey. ¿Por qué tengo yo que hacer esto? Para eso está Isu-chan

Por fin el rubio llega a la habitación del nuevo huésped y entra fácilmente porque la puerta no tenía llave, aparentemente no había nadie en la habitación, seguramente el chico estaba jugando con Seto en su habitación, solían jugar juegos de niños que Seto le compraba a Bakura. Estaba dispuesto a irse pero entonces escucha la voz de su jefe aunque no alcanza a distinguir lo que dice, ésta provenía del baño el cual estaba al fondo de la habitación, Joey camina hacia ahí, la puerta estaba entreabierta un poco pero se alcanzaba a ver a ambos chicos, Kaiba tenía a Bakura frente a él dándole la espalda, al dar un vistazo rápido Joey se confunde y hace su cabeza hacia atrás mirando hacia otra parte

Joey. ¿Qué le está haciendo ese degenerado?

Sonrojado y pensando que su jefe le hace cosas malas a Bakura, el rubio vuelve a ver por la abertura y entonces se da cuenta que Seto solamente le está cepillando el cabello al chico, Joey suspira cansado y después suelta una pequeña risa que alcanza a ser oída por su jefe, voltea y entonces se da cuenta que les observan, también Joey voltea después de reír y sus miradas se cruzan, Seto se acerca a la puerta y la abre completamente

Seto. No sabía que eras un fisgón

La sonrisa maliciosa por parte de Seto hacen sonrojar a Joey que enseguida reacciona frunciendo las cejas y mirando molesto a su jefe

Joey. ¡No lo soy!

Sin entender que sucede, Bakura solamente los observa e inclina la cabeza

Bakura. Seto... Seto

Al oír su nombre Seto voltea hacia Bakura que le sonreía como niño pequeño, después lo señala y comienza a reír

Bakura. Seto... Yo..í... Yo.. í

Nuevamente el chico se comienza a reír, ahora señalaba a Joey, a quien no le hace gracia que pronuncie mal su nombre y se acerca al chico

Joey. Es Joey, no Yoí

Bakura. ¿Yoí?

Joey. No... Joey

Bakura. Yoí... Yoí... Yoí

Joey. ¡Que nooo!

Al escuchar su grito y por la expresión de su rostro, Bakura se asusta y corre poniéndose atrás de Seto, mirando asustado a Joey quien estaba sorprendido de que lo haya asustado, en cambio su jefe estaba un poco molesto por la forma de actuar de su asistente

Bakura. No quiero... Yoí no quiero

Seto. No te asustes Bakura, Joey es bueno

Se mostraba amable con su última compra pero estaba enojado con Joey, agarra a Bakura del brazo y lo quita de atrás de su cuerpo, colocándole las manos en los hombros y volteándolo para que mire a Joey

Seto. Acércate Joey

Obedeciendo enseguida, el rubio se acerca a donde están su jefe y el chico, Seto agarra la mano de Bakura y la estira en dirección a Joey, al principio se opone pero Kaiba insiste logrando colocar los dedos sobre el rostro de su asistente, pasándolos lentamente para que sienta sus facciones, Bakura quita su cara de miedo y sonríe

Bakura. Yoí... Yoí

A excepción de antes, Joey le sonríe al chico y le agarra la mano, la pasa por última vez por su mejilla y entonces la baja, ya no importaba si no decía bien su nombre, Seto también sonríe y también suelta la mano de Bakura, después le coloca una mano sobre la espalda y lo empuja levemente hacia Joey para ya no tenerlo tan cerca

Seto. Tómale las medidas

Joey. Si señor

Joey saca de su pantalón la cinta de medir que le había dado Isuzu antes de subir al cuarto piso y se acerca a Bakura, se agacha y le toma el largo de pies a cabeza, luego cintura, espalda, hombros, pecho y cabeza por si acaso se necesitara mandar hacer un gorro o sombrero, al ver terminado su trabajo, Joey comienza a doblar la cinta de medir pero su jefe se lo impide agarrándole una mano

Seto. Aún no

Joey. Pero ya tengo todos los datos

Seto. Desnúdalo

Joey. ¿Qué? Yo no... no haré eso

El rubio estaba completamente sonrojado y además confundido ¿qué tramaba su jefe para pedirle semejante cosa?

Seto. Mídele el pene

Joey. ¿Esta loco?

Seto. Tal vez... haz las dos medidas

Joey. ¿Dos?

Seto. Sí, sin erección y con erección

Joey. ¡No lo haré!

No podía creer que estuviera escuchando realmente eso, su jefe era un completo loco. Ambos se miraban fijamente y Bakura sin entender nada solo los mira confundido inclinando la cabeza

Seto. Bakura, quítate la ropa

Al hacerle aquella petición Seto mira al chico y se jala un poco la camisa para que entienda un poco mejor, Bakura entendía algunas cosas aunque no supiera hablar ese idioma, aquella petición la entiende y contento se comienza a quitar la ropa, prefería estar desnudo que vestido, Joey desvía su mirada hacia otro lado

Seto. Ve con Yoí

Señala a su asistente y contento Bakura se acerca a él, lo mira curioso al rostro y después de unos momentos le lame la mejilla izquierda, Joey reacciona mirando al chico al rostro, éste sonreía tiernamente y se acerca un poco más, el rubio siente la entrepierna del chico rozar con su pierna y se sonroja aún más haciéndose hacia atrás dos pasos

Seto. Mídelo ¿qué esperas?

El asistente lo duda unos momentos, no quería hacerlo pero sabía que no debía hacer enojar a su jefe porque se ponía un poco loco, por eso se acerca nuevamente los dos pasos retrocedidos y dudando aún, se hinca frente a Bakura quien confundido guía su vista hacia abajo, con la mano temblándole Joey la acerca al miembro del chico pero antes de que lo tocara, Bakura se intimida y da un paso hacia atrás tapándose con ambas manos

Bakura. No quiero

Enseguida Joey voltea con Seto reclamándole sin palabras, penetrando acusadoramente su mirada en él, tranquilo como siempre, Seto se acerca a Bakura y se coloca atrás de él

Seto. Te trae malos recuerdos ¿verdad?

Tímido y con tristeza en su mirada, Bakura voltea hacia atrás sin quitar sus manos de su entrepierna y mueve un poco la cabeza, Seto le sonríe, lo sujeta con una mano de la barbilla y le da un beso en la mejilla

Seto. Yoí es bueno

Sin dejar de sonreírle y mirándolo a los ojos, Seto baja su mano derecha y la coloca sobre las manos de Bakura, éste las mantenía rígidas pero Kaiba las acaricia para relajarlo, poco a poco las va quitando dejando otra vez su miembro al descubierto

Seto. Deja que te toque

Nuevamente le da un beso en la mejilla, le suelta la barbilla y tocándolo un poco en la cabeza lo hace mirar al frente, Joey mira molesto a su jefe pero entonces tímidamente comienza a medir al chico, ésta vez Bakura se deja medir sin mayor problema, tenía a Seto atrás de él y eso le daba confianza, Joey termina la primera medida y sonrojado mira a su jefe después de anotar en la libreta

Joey. ¿Cómo haré para...? ya sabe

Seto. ¿Cómo? Pues excítalo

Joey. ¿Qué?... Yo?

Seto. Sí, tú

Sonriendo con malicia, Seto baja una de sus manos y con ella sujeta el miembro de Bakura, el cuerpo del chico enseguida se estremece y voltea hacia atrás, Seto le sonríe amablemente

Seto. Todo está bien... hazlo Joey

Aquel extraño impulso que antes se había apoderado de él, lo convence de hacer lo que su jefe le exigía ¿acaso era una especie de impulso? O solamente eran sus deseos reprimidos?. Al ver que Joey está dispuesto, Kaiba suelta el miembro de Bakura para cederlo, con timidez el rubio lo sujeta con delicadeza mirándolo fijamente, sin saber por donde empezar sopla ligeramente la punta, el chico emite un jadeo y su cuerpo se tensa, Seto lo acaricia de los hombros para tranquilizarlo, Joey mira unos segundos a Seto y después vuelve a mirar el flácido miembro del chico, solo unos segundos pasan antes de que saque su lengua y de una tímida lamida sobre el glande, Bakura comienza temblar cuando tras aquella lamida, Joey comienza a hacerlo repetidas veces en toda la extensión, poniendo rígido al chico y aunque se esforzaba no le conseguía una erección, estaba enfadándose pero entonces se le ocurre mejor sujetar con su mano izquierda los testículos para acariciarlos, con su mano derecha comienza a acariciar el largo del miembro mientras con la lengua lame la punta moviendo su lengua en círculos, poco a poco Bakura comienza a reaccionar, tenía el rostro sonrojado y apretaba sus labios, pero no podía cerrar sus ojos, miraba a Joey fijamente

Seto. Está listo

Enseguida Joey voltea hacia su jefe, estaba tan absorto en su labor que había olvidado lo de la medida, apenado agarra la cinta que estaba en el suelo a su lado y mide el miembro del chico ahora con erección, Bakura seguía temblando y jadeaba, necesitaba liberación. Joey termina la medida e intenta levantarse pero Seto niega con la cabeza

Seto. ¿Piensas dejarlo así? Le dolerá

Joey. Pero...

Seto. Ya empezaste ¿no?

Joey afirma moviendo su cabeza y nuevamente sujeta el miembro de Bakura, lo acaricia unos momentos antes de meterlo poco a poco en su boca, tenso nuevamente intenta hacerse hacia atrás pero entonces Seto lo sujeta pasándole las manos en el espacio entre el costado y sus brazos y deposita sus manos sobre los hombros de Bakura, en esa posición el chico no se le escaparía. Joey se auto embiste la boca haciendo sus movimientos más rápidos y profundos, Bakura gemía desesperado, ahora cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y Seto lo sujetaba bien sintiendo cuando su cuerpo se estremecía

Bakura. No... Yoí... ¡Aaah no!

Sentía mucho placer pero también estaba asustado, antes ya había sentido esas sensaciones pero aún así se sentía extraño, su miembro estaba caliente y a punto de estallar, no podía más, la fuerza en las piernas le falla y haciendo su cuerpo aguado completamente, aquel líquido se introduce violento dentro de la boca de Joey quien automáticamente lo saca y entonces éste brota sobre su rostro, junto con el gemido de Bakura, uno se oye por parte de Joey, uno leve pero cargado de éxtasis, el rubio también estaba sonrojado y respiraba con dificultad con los ojos cerrados, Seto miraba a ambos chicos jadeantes y sonríe, voltea hacia atrás y arriba donde había una cámara que los filmaba, había otras en aquel baño y en diferentes lugares de la casa, todas las tomas eran para quienes asistían a las reuniones y quisieran verlas, en especial los voyeristas. Pasado el tiempo de éxtasis, Joey se lleva una mano al rostro y después observa el semen de su mano, apenado desvía su mirada y poco a poco se pone de pie, Bakura seguía con los ojos cerrados respirando agitado, Seto en cambio estaba muy contento, lentamente suelta a Bakura y le acaricia los cabellos

Seto. Buen chico

Asustado Bakura abre los ojos y se gira hacia su dueño, sus ojitos brillaban mientras lo miraban, Seto sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla con una mano

Bakura. Seto no

Como niño pequeño Bakura sale corriendo del baño, Joey se acerca al lavabo y se moja la mano para quitarse los rastros de semen y también se enjuaga la cara, cuando termina voltea hacia su jefe y lo mira molesto

Joey. ¿Cómo pudo?

Seto. ¿Yo? Fuiste tú quien se alimentó de él

Joey. Pero...

Seto. No te justifiques, nunca puse un revólver en tu cabeza ¿o sí?

Sonriendo cínicamente, Kaiba se acerca a Joey y le acaricia el labio inferior con su pulgar derecho, le da la espalda y camina hacia la puerta, al llegar ahí se detiene antes de salir

Seto. Deberías hacer algo con eso

Tras decirlo sale definitivamente del cuarto de baño, Joey entiende enseguida de que habla su jefe y mira hacia abajo observando su entrepierna, se había excitado, muy a su pesar los gemidos de Bakura lo habían provocado y el chorro tibio de semen que había recibido dentro de su boca quemaba de forma placentera en su garganta. Sin dudarlo desabrocha su pantalón para hacer lo que su jefe le había aconsejado, ignoraba la existencia de las cámaras dentro de toda la casa por lo que no repara en masturbarse sin pudor

Al día siguiente como siempre, Seto se va para atender sus negocios, dejándole a su asistente un par de pendientes, entre ellos estaba recibir un paquete muy importante que esperaba desde hace días, al saber que su jefe era un loco y que además había mandado traer un chico aborigen, Joey no se extraña de que su jefe fuera a recibir alguna cosa rara, y no sabía porque pero sentía que no podía sorprenderse, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a todo aquello, sabía que estaba mal, su mente le ponía trampas de doble moralidad que no podía entender, pero algo había en ese ambiente que le gustaba, que no podía dejar, había tenido la opción de marcharse, sin embargo había decidido quedarse y aún en contra de sus principios, había participado en cosas que antes no hubiese hecho, como haberle practicado sexo oral a un chico prácticamente desconocido y que además desconocía la malicia que podía haber detrás de un acto tan humano como el sexual

Continuará...

Saludos, ojalá no piensen que soy una desquiciada, pero si así piensan pues déjenme decirles que comparto su opinión, jajajaja, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos en el próximo, cuídense mucho, adiós


	4. Hermanos

**Nunca más**

**By Arashi Sorata**

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene temática YAOI (chico x chico) así que si no te gusta éste tema pues tan lógico como no leerlo. El fic tiene contenido explícito que puede no agradar. Parejas: Seto-Joey, y otras

Capítulo 4. Hermanos

Sin mayor curiosidad por el paquete que Kaiba había recibido, Joey termina con sus deberes de aquel día y se dirige a su habitación para descansar, ya eran más de las 4 de la tarde y se encontraba aburrido, sin desearlo se queda dormido perdiendo la noción absoluta de todo, pero apenas sentía que descansaba cuando alguien lo despierta, se trataba de Isuzu que le sonreía amable

Isuzu. El amo quiere verte

Joey se sentía muy agotado y creía que no había dormido casi nada, pero estaban por dar las 8 de la noche, Isuzu se marcha y él se talla los ojos al levantarse, bostezando cansado, con pesar sale de la habitación y se dirige al despacho de su jefe, con el paquete recibido entre las manos, al llegar llama a la puerta y Seto lo hace pasar, estaba serio como siempre

Seto. Siéntate

Joey. Sí señor

Sin decir nada, Kaiba estira su mano para que el rubio le entregue el paquete que había llegado, Joey toma asiento y le da el paquete, Seto mira fijamente la etiqueta y emite una leve sonrisa, Joey sabía que a su jefe no le gustaba que lo cuestionaran por lo que se queda callado

Seto. Él aún piensa en esto

Esperando ver alguna especie de cosa extraña dentro del paquete, Joey mira con interés, ansioso por ver que traía ahora su jefe, seguro que no era otro humano, pero cuando Kaiba saca el contenido se decepciona completamente, se trataba de un paquete de cartas de combate, esos juegos que tan de moda estaban entre los chicos, le parecía muy extraño que aquello lo emocionara, él esperaba ver algo extraordinario

Seto. Seguro quiere jugar

Con mucho cuidado guarda las cartas dentro del paquete y después lo mete en algún cajón del escritorio, borra su sonrisa y voltea hacia su empleado, mirándolo seriamente, ahora si parecía el frío empresario de siempre

Seto. Mañana llega mi hermano Mokuba, por ningún motivo debe enterarse de lo que hacemos ¿de acuerdo?

Joey. Entendido señor

Seto. Procuren que no entre a los otros cuartos, que no use otros baños ¿entendido?

Joey. Sí señor

Al rubio le resulta extraño que su jefe haga esas peticiones con respecto a su hermano, pero lo que más llama su atención es el detalle del paquete ¿acaso se refería a su hermano Mokuba cuando decía que quería jugar? estaba un poco confundido, pero sabía que no era nadie para entrometerse

Seto. Quiero que veas algo

Levantándose de su asiento, Seto se dirige al mueble atrás de él y comienza a buscar algo, mientras esperaba, el rubio mira los alrededores y se percata de una fotografía sobre la pared que nunca había visto, en ella estaban tres chicos de entre los cuales distinguió a su jefe, con algunos años menos, y sorprendentemente estaba sonriendo, no como sonreía perversamente, sino una sonrisa sincera e inocente, se veía tan lindo que incluso se sonroja, pero junto a él estaban dos niños más, un chico de cabello largo y azul marino, el otro, más parecido a Kaiba que el primero, pero con el color de cabello distinto, suponía que aquel segundo era el tal Mokuba que les visitaría, ya que se había referido a él como su hermano... Kaiba voltea de nuevo hacia Joey con una caja la cual abre y saca un DVD, después prende la computadora portátil que en ese momento estaba en su escritorio y la gira hacia Joey, cuando ésta se prende por completo introduce el DVD y escoge uno de los archivos, se trataba de un video, Joey se acerca un poco más a la pantalla, pero cuando el video comienza enseguida se hace hacia atrás, abriendo amplio los ojos, se trataba de un video claramente amateur, que mostraba a dos mujeres teniendo sexo al lado de otra pareja pero de hombres, los cuatro sobre una cama, Seto sonríe al ver la reacción de su empleado y para mostrarle mejor el video, lo adelanta para que vea el demás contenido, la pareja de chicas y de chicos se separaba e intercambiaban, ahora estaban hombre y mujer, después volvían a cambiar de parejas, la mujer del primero con el segundo hombre y la mujer del segundo con el primer hombre, después hacían una orgía para cerrar, mezclándose los cuatro. Joey pasaba saliva duramente

Joey. ¿Qué con eso?

Seto. Dímelo tú

Con saña, Seto hace un señalamiento con su cabeza a Joey para que mire hacia abajo y éste nota que está erecto, el rubio se sonroja

Seto. Será una prueba, un concurso

Joey. ¿De qué?

Seto. Será en el gran salón, los invitados especiales que estuvieron de acuerdo serán amarrados en sillas reclinables, obligados a ver estos videos, a la vez que los incitaremos, quien mantenga su excitación sin obtener una culminación, recibirá un gran premio

Con cara de incredulidad, Joey dirige una mirada tensa hacia su jefe, no podía creer que acababa de oír aquello, le parecía enfermo, desquiciado y estúpido, pero no podía sorprenderse, su jefe era bastante estrafalario

Seto. Tu serás juez ¿entiendes?

Joey. Sí señor

Seto. Ahora vete

Joey hace una reverencia y se da media vuelta, apresurándose a ir hacia la puerta, cuando abre esta, Seto reproduce el video en forma normal y Joey alcanza a oír antes de salir, el grito de éxtasis y placer de sus protagonistas, entonces cierra la puerta y se va corriendo. Al dirigirse a su habitación, se topa en uno de los pasillos a Isuzu y Bakura, la chica traía unos libros bajo su mano y el chico un lápiz en su boca, al toparse ambos se detienen de golpe, Bakura mira con miedo a Joey y se esconde atrás de la ama de llaves

Bakura. Yoí no…

Asustado se esconde un poco más, Joey estaba muy apenado, no se atrevía a mirar al chico a los ojos, Isuzu sabía lo que sucedía, había visto el video porque Kaiba lo había reproducido durante una de las reuniones

Isuzu. Vamos Baku-chan, se nos hace tarde

Tomando al chico de la mano, la mujer le sonríe a Joey y se aleja con él, Joey los mira marcharse, su cara completa estaba roja, apenas podía creer lo que le había hecho al pobre chico, se sentía miserable…

La noche llega y con ella el evento esperado por Seto, decenas de invitados van llegando a la gran mansión y son recibidos por Isuzu, mientras Joey se arreglaba en su habitación, había terminado de bañarse y se disponía a ponerse ropa pues estaba tranquilamente desnudo en la "privacidad" de su habitación, sin saber que un video le registraba, antes de ponerse los pantalones escucha el abrirse del picaporte de la puerta, había puesto seguro, pero al ver que se trata de su jefe, intuye que éste ha usado llave, enseguida el rubio toma su ropa interior y haciendo como que ignora a Kaiba intenta ponérsela

Seto. Espera

Obedeciendo enseguida Joey se detiene, dándole la espalda a su jefe, éste sonríe ante la sumisión

Joey. Los invitados están llegando

Seto. Que esperen…

Al oír aquella respuesta el rubio se pone nervioso, también se sonroja pero espera a que su jefe se acerque más, sintiendo segundos después el tibio aliento atrás de su oreja

Seto. Eres tan extraño

Joey. ¿Por qué lo dice?

Seto. Te haces el digno, el ofendido, te asustas, pero se notan tus verdaderos deseos

Asustado Joey voltea rápidamente, con los ojos ampliamente abiertos y sonrojado, se queda sin palabras, Kaiba sonríe cínicamente, mirándolo con detenimiento

Seto. Reconoce tus intenciones al conocerme

Joey. Yo…

Seto. Sht, no necesito explicaciones a lo que ya sé, tu querías estos…

Acercándose poco a poco más a Joey lo hace temblar, con su derecha le acaricia la mejilla, bajando lentamente la mano, colocándola en el hombro, bajándola por el brazo, sujetándole con delicadeza los dedos mientras el rubio perdido en la imagen hermosa del rostro de su jefe se limita a sentir el roce

Seto. Tu querías conocerme, tocarme… buscabas sexo ¿no es verdad? Por eso viniste a ésta ciudad, quizás huías de algo

Joey se sorprende de la facilidad de Kaiba para deducir la situación inicial, estaba nervioso por el acercamiento así que se queda sin palabras

Seto. ¿Ha cambiado eso?

Joey. No sé de que… me habla

Seto. Eres un cobarde

Soltándolo por completo le da duramente la espalda y sin darle el tiempo para replicar se marcha de la habitación, dejando al rubio confundido y decepcionado, hace tiempo que no deseaba tanto ser tocado, Seto continuaba provocándole sensaciones que nunca había tenido antes, mordiéndose fuertemente el labio inferior se lleva una mano al pecho

Joey. Seto Kaiba, posees una atracción inimaginable

Acordándose después de que tiene que apurarse vuelve a prestar atención en la ropa sobre la cama, se viste, se arregla y sale de la habitación, dirigiéndose directamente al cuarto privado de las fiestas y eventos que organizaba su jefe, al entrar las miradas de todos se fijan en él, Seto se encontraba junto al piano con Isuzu, quien vestía ropas de cuero dejando ver su cuerpo casi desnudo

Seto. Ha llegado nuestro invitado especial

Las miradas de todos estaban deseosas sobre Joey y él no comprendía aún que sucedía, Seto le había dicho que sería juez en un juego pero comenzaba a creer que quizás el juego era el mismo

Seto. Ven aquí

Sin hacer caso a la orden Joey se queda de pie en el mismo lugar, viajando la mirada alrededor, frente a él estaban los invitados de su jefe, vistiendo de formas diversas, sugestivas, había hombres y mujeres con rostros y cuerpos atractivos; él estaba de espalda a la puerta principal por la que había entrado, casi en medio del mini escenario donde días antes Seto le tocó frente a otra multitud parecida, a su lado derecho estaba el piano donde Isuzu tocaba melodías sensuales que amenizaban la escena y a su lado izquierdo una especie de sillón reclinable, del techo colgaban lazos y cuerdas y en el suelo había diferentes clases de artilugios, desde vibradores hasta látigos. Joey mira de nuevo al frente, después se fija en Seto

Joey. Me engaño ¿cierto?

Seto. Querido Joey, eres tan ingenuo, de haberte dicho la realidad te habrías negado, pero eres tonto, te gustará, lo prometo

Joey. ¡Están enfermos!

Enojado le da la espalda a una multitud molesta que lanzaba gritos de indignación, camina hacia la puerta por donde había entrado pero al tocar la manija es detenido por su jefe

Seto. ¡No puedes irte!

Joey. Lo haré

Seto. Si lo haces te largas de la mansión

Sabiendo que Joey le deseaba había lanzado la peor amenaza que podía haber lanzado, pues Joey no quería dejar de verlo para siempre, tampoco es que quisiera que una multitud de lunáticos le hiciera cosas depravadas, pero no quería alejarse de Seto, así que se gira lentamente hacia él, mostrándose triste y resignado, Kaiba lo entiende y sonríe perversamente

Seto. Eres tan arisco, vamos, desvístete

Joey. ¿Qué me van…?

Seto. Te prometo placer y nada más

Joey. Sí, está bien

Dudoso aún cierra sus ojos y lentamente se quita la camisa ante la multitud de depravados que le miraban con deseo, abre sus ojos y de reojo ve a Kaiba que sonreía mientras él comenzaba a desabrocharse los pantalones, después antes de quitárselos se quita los zapatos, quedando solo en ropa interior, se detiene unos momentos y armándose de valor los baja, oyendo los aplausos de los presentes, Joey mira hacia abajo y observa su miembro dormido, da tres pasos al frente y se queda inmóvil

Seto. Perfecto… siéntate ahí

Señala la silla reclinable que Joey había visto, el rubio se acerca a paso lento y obedece, Seto se acerca a donde está su empleado y de los lazos que cuelgan del techo agarra uno, atando la muñeca derecha del chico, después toma otro y ata la izquierda, sintiendo el leve temblor de los brazos de Joey

Seto. Quédate sentado

Sin dejar de sonreír sujeta el pezón izquierdo de su empleado con dos dedos y lo remueve lentamente, Joey jadea levemente, cerrando los ojos

Seto. El juego consiste en hacer sentir a éste chico el máximo de placer, pueden usar lo que quieran, cuando logre correrse él elegirá quien fue el ganador o ganadores, llevándose una jugosa cantidad de dinero

Los gritos no se hacen esperar, la multitud aplaudía, estaban deseosos por mostrar sus técnicas, Seto sonríe a Joey quien se mostraba nervioso, pero aunque se veía así, Kaiba nota con satisfacción que el miembro de Joey no estaba tan dormido como antes…

No podía creer lo indignante que era toda aquella parafernalia llena de sexo, su miembro estaba completamente erecto, una chica frente a él hincada le practicaba sexo oral mientras su boca era devorada por un hombre que a la vez jugaba sus pezones entre los dedos, al mismo tiempo, otro hombre lamía su entrada, hincado junto a la chica, después dejando que sus dedos exploraran ese tibio orificio. El rubio jadeaba, se retorcía, la lengua de la chica jugaba en su glande, pasándose al tronco, Joey sentía una especie de calambre, el hombre de pie a su lado le sujeta el rostro entre sus manos y lo acerca a su miembro, metiéndolo a la boca del rubio, embistiéndola lentamente, el rubio ahoga un gemido al sentir una intromisión mayor en su entrada, el hombre y la mujer habían metido dos dedos en el cada uno, ambos los movían diestramente, causándole dolor a Joey, quien no estaba acostumbrado a ser profanado. Con esfuerzo abre sus ojos y mira al hombre cuyo miembro tenia en la boca, este gemía placenteramente, poco después culmina en la boca del rubio y sale de ella, se agacha nuevamente y comienza a besarlo en la boca, compartiéndose ambos el semen. Enseguida Joey siente que su miembro comienza a ser rodeado por una cavidad caliente y húmeda, era la chica que se había subido al sillón reclinable donde el se encontraba semiacostado, en cuanto siente que la ha penetrado completamente siente a la vez como alguien entra en el lentamente

Joey. ¡Haa! Ngh

Apretando fuertemente sus ojos siente como es penetrado completamente, el hombre que antes lamía su entrada lo había profanado, permaneciendo de pie a espalda de la chica, la cual comienza a saltar sobre Joey que a la vez era embestido por aquel hombre, los presentes vitoreaban felices al compás del vaivén de los tres frente a ellos. Joey no podía creer que estuviera participando de aquella danza tan enferma, un hombre lo penetraba mientras él lo hacía con una mujer, la cual era manoseada por el hombre que antes había eyaculado en su boca, ahora besándose con el hombre que lo penetraba a él. Sus gemidos cada vez eran mayores, Joey entrecerraba los ojos, sintiendo oleadas de placer que le causaban culpa y que a la vez no podía evitar, se sentía tan bien. La vagina de la chica comenzaba a contraerse, causándole un placer aún mayor, estaba a punto de correrse, faltaba poco…

Joey. ¡Haaaa! Mmm… ¡Oh!... ngh

Arqueándose al frente al sentir tanto placer por fin culmina dentro de la chica, la cual deja de saltar, segundos después siente su cavidad humedecerse poco a poco, el hombre terminaba dentro de él… los aplausos no se hacen esperar cuando los 4 cuerpos antes unidos se separan, las cámaras habían grabado todo, Seto estaba orgulloso, su público aclamaba por más, y aunque Joey se veía agotado había más de un método para hacerlo volver animarse…

Aquel líquido que le ayudaría a obtener una nueva erección era distribuido en su miembro por una delicada mano de un joven apuesto que parecía tener menos edad que él. Joey estaba acostado completamente en el sillón reclinable que estaba casi convertido en cama, un hombre a su lado derecho le sostenía una pierna, mientras otro hombre sostenía la contraria del otro lado del sillón, ambos tenían doblada la pierna del rubio a la vez que la separaban, dejándolo expuesto completamente, el más joven continuaba distribuyendo el líquido, Joey estaba erecto nuevamente, el muchacho sonríe con malicia y saca su lengua, acercándola al miembro de Joey, simulando que va a lamerlo, pero en vez de eso comienza a soplar en la punta, causando que el rubio comience a jadear, se retorcía un poco. Los hombres que le sostenían las piernas se agachan y cada uno comienza a torturar el pezón de Joey del lado que le correspondía, usaban la lengua y los dientes…

Joey. Mmm oh… ¡haa!

El rubio tenía los ojos abiertos, observando con atención al chico frente a él, el cual usaba su lengua para darle placer en los testículos, mientras su mano derecha se movía sobre su sexo y la izquierda buscaba en su entrada algo, escarbaba moviendo su dedo en círculos, el rostro del rubio estaba completamente rojo, gemía placenteramente, sin poder dejar de ver a aquel chico, el cual deja de lamerlo y se levanta un poco, sonriéndole a Joey, sin decir nada y sin sacar el dedo de la entrada del rubio estira su mano hacia donde estaban los artilugios, tomando uno en particular, una especie de pequeño tubo, el cual activa con algo parecido a un control remoto, el aparato comienza a hacer un zumbido, el chico sonríe y lo acerca decidido hacia el miembro de Joey, tocándole una pequeña parte de la punta

Joey. ¡Haaaa!

El aparato emitía una pequeña descarga que causa que el cuerpo de Joey se levante precipitadamente hacia delante, dejando salir un gemido de placer, los hombres sostienen con más fuerza sus piernas para que no se levante y lo ayudan a volver acostarse, el rubio estaba agitado, nunca antes había sentido algo así y solo había sido un poco. El chico sonrió con mayor malicia y con su mano derecha sujetó el miembro del rubio, tomándolo con firmeza, Joey lo miró de reojo, más sonrojado que antes, el chico bajó su mirada y acercó el aparato a la entrada de Joey, metiéndolo lentamente

Joey. Mmmh… no

Sentía placer culposo, ya no quería estar ahí, a pesar de que se sentía realmente bien quería huir. El chico no hizo caso de sus palabras, activó enseguida el aparato, moviéndolo ampliamente en círculos, haciendo que como nunca Joey se retorciera, gimiendo locamente, perdiendo el control; el joven continuó, apretando el miembro duro del rubio mientras le lamía insistentemente la punta, sin perder el ritmo. Los hombres que le sostenían las piernas torturaban sus pezones, mordisqueándolos mientras se masturbaban

Joey. ¡Haaa!... ¡No… para!... haa haa

No podía contenerse, las oleadas de placer que estaba experimentando eran tremendas, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento, pero eso no sucedió, los gemidos y súplicas retumbaban en la sala, los presentes vitoreaban más y más, aumentando la excitación, algunos no aguantaron y comenzaron a fornicar. Seto miraba atento, sonriendo retorcidamente, comenzando a creer que Joey era realmente deseable, por primera vez sentía ganas de participar directamente en aquellas reuniones, pero Seto Kaiba, el gran magnate, jamás había hecho aquellas prácticas sexuales, solo era espectador, promotor del libertinaje…

Casi a punto del delirio total Joey culminó placenteramente, derramando más semen del acostumbrado, casi derrumbándose. Su gemido inundó la habitación de una sensación de infinito placer, balbuceó algunas palabras y perdió el conocimiento algunos segundos, al abrir los ojos vio a sus tres verdugos entregándose mutuamente junto a la multitud, mientras un par de chicas se acercaban a él, sus gestos retorcidos le daban a entender que era su turno de participar, aunque se sintió algo decepcionado, la mujeres no le gustaban…

Miraba atentamente la luna llena de esa noche, junto a la ventana de su habitación, imaginaba ansiosamente el esperado encuentro con su hermano, aquella persona que tanto quería en la vida, al único ser humano que realmente quería y respetaba, solamente su hermano era capaz de llenarlo de infinita alegría. Hacía un par de años que no se veían, Seto y sus negocios siempre ocupaban la mayor parte de su tiempo, mientras él se limitaba a estudiar arduamente, solo para que su hermano estuviera orgulloso de él

Mokuba. Hermano… ¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos?

Seto miraba con malicia la escena, observando fijamente el gran esfuerzo de las chicas por causar en Joey el máximo de placer, pero ellas no sabían de las zonas más erógenas que podía tener un hombre, pues aunque el rubio se veía excitado, jadeando y gimiendo por las acciones de esas dos mujeres, Seto percibía esa falta de interés sexual demostrado por su empleado momentos atrás… Ellas también cumplieron su cometido y después siguió un equipo más, el cual se esforzó mucho por causar en el rubio el máximo de placer. Después de ellos otros dos equipos participaron. Joey estaba agotado, quería dormir, pero le fue imposible, Isuzu se acercó a él con una franela húmeda en la mano y le limpió el rostro, la franela estaba algo fría y eso le ayudó a despejarse un poco, después lo desató de las manos y le ayudó a incorporarse, acomodando también el sillón reclinable

Isuzu. ¿Estás bien?

Joey apenas si logró asentir, mirando a su alrededor, la dance de sexo se había extinguido y el público, húmedo y cansado, le miraba fijamente, entonces oyó la voz de Seto en la lejanía a pesar de estar cerca de él

Isuzu. Vamos, contesta

El rubio no había alcanzado a percibir las palabras de su jefe, por lo que no sabía lo que debía contestar. Kaiba pareció entender la situación y se acercó, sujetándole el mentón delicadamente y poniendo su boca cerca de la oreja de su empleado

Seto. ¿Quién gana?

Joey miró fijamente al público, todos le miraban impacientes, pero una mirada resaltaba de las demás, el chico con el aparato, enseguida el rubio sintió un tremendo escalofrío, y como si estuviera poseído elevó un brazo, señalando a aquel joven, la multitud le miró y como era de esperarse, los que no participaron estallaron en aplausos, el equipo de tres que conformaba el ganador se acercó hacia el juez que los había hecho ganar, Seto estrechó la mano de cada uno e Isuzu entregó a los tres un sobre, cada uno con un cheque dentro

Isuzu. Felicidades

Joey miró unos momentos más a aquel joven, sintió como si la cabeza le diera vueltas y sin saber nada más, súbitamente perdió el conocimiento…

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró acostado en su habitación, entornó los ojos hacia el costado de la cama donde sintió un respirar y entonces miró a Isuzu sentada junto a la cama, la chica le sonrió, estirando después un vaso con agua hacia él

Isuzu. Ya es de día, anoche quedaste agotado por completo

El rubio recordó todo lo que había sucedido en la dichosa gran fiesta de su jefe y se sonrojó por completo, el ama de llaves emitió una risita traviesa

Isuzu. Fue increíble, eres genial

Las palabras de la chica no agradaron a Joey, pero se limitó a sorber del vaso el líquido vital. Mientras se enfrentaban al silencio la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejándose ver a Seto Kaiba tras ella, al verlo Joey evitó su mirada sonrojándose aún más

Seto. Sal por favor

Isuzu. Si señor

La mujer salió como le fue ordenado y Kaiba con suma tranquilidad se acercó a la cama, estiró su mano y arrebató el vaso con agua de las manos de su empleado, ya que éste fingía beber para evitar mirarlo. El rubio le miró unos momentos cuando su vaso fue quitado, pero enseguida desvió de nuevo la mirada, Seto sonrió con malicia, su empleado por lo general le habría gritado, pero ahora parecía diferente, el rubio realmente estaba avergonzado

Seto. No estuviste mal

Joey. Preferiría no hablar de ello

Seto. Eso no será posible… realmente me encantaste

El sonrojo de Joey aumentó al oír aquellas palabras, después la mano de Seto sobre su mentón lo puso nervioso, fue obligado a mirarle a los ojos

Seto. Puede ser que comienzas a gustarme

Aquellas palabras hicieron sentir a Joey una punzada en el estómago, sintiendo un vacío agradable, se sonrojó nuevamente, pero de una forma distinta, separó los labios para decir algo, pero no salió ningún sonido de su boca

Seto. Eres tan lindo cuando te excitas

Joey. ¿Eh?

El rubio se estremeció al sentir la mano de su jefe sobre su entrepierna, volteó hacia abajo y le observó, no se había dado cuenta, pero su miembro estaba algo duro, tan solo de oírlo decir tan comprometedoras palabras

Joey. Espere…

Con su mano rodeando la muñeca de Seto, quiso retirar aquella traviesa mano, pero su jefe se negó, sujetándolo por encima de la ropa, su empleado jadeó, removiéndose un poco

Seto. Deja de hacerte del rogar

Sonrió de forma molesta y a la vez seductora, bajo su mano del cuerpo de Joey y se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado, se inclinó hacia el cuerpo del rubio y con ambas manos en la pretina del pantalón de dormir comenzó a bajarlos lentamente, Joey observaba, igual de sonrojado que antes

Joey. Alguien podría…

Seto. ¿Entrar?... descuida, están acostumbrados

Joey. Pero…

Seto. Sssht calla

Sin dejar que protestara llevó dos dedos a la boca de Joey, él se negó al principio pero después accedió, lamiéndolos apenado, Kaiba volvió a sonreír, dirigiendo la mirada hacia abajo, el rubio no llevaba ropa interior, lo cual facilitaba sus planes. Seto sacó los dedos de la boca de su empleado, dejándole un pequeño hilo en la comisura de los labios

Seto. Es bueno que tu mismo te ayudes

Joey. ¿Qué quiere decir?

Sin responderle directamente con palabras, Seto buscó la entrada deseada entre los glúteos de Joey, introduciéndolos sin pensarlo, Joey se quejó, retorciéndose un poco

Joey. No… por favor

Seto. Sé que lo deseas

Sin piedad los comenzó agitar en su interior, causando en su empleado un par de gemidos placenteros, lo cual le hizo ponerse contento. Se detuvo pero los mantuvo dentro, observó la creciente erección del rubio, con su mano disponible rodeó el tronco, colocándole el pulgar en la punta, comenzando a estimularlo

Joey. Mmmh haaa

Seto sonrió al verlo gozar, Joey tenía los ojos cerrados y se relamía los labios

Seto. ¿Te gusta?

Joey. Ngh…

El rubio se negaba a contestar, no quería flaquear delante de él, pero el placer era absoluto, la mano fría de Seto se movía de abajo hacia arriba lentamente, mientras sus dedos de la otra profanaban la entrada del chico… Seto sonrió con malicia nuevamente y se detuvo, sacando también sus dedos, Joey lo miró como reprochándole, pero guardó silencio

Seto. Ruégame que continúe

Joey. Sueñas…

Su respuesta causó que Seto dejara de sonreír, lo miró fijamente y se alejó después de la cama, acercándose a uno de los cuadros en la pared, Joey no entendió pero le siguió con la mirada, Seto quitó el cuadro y tras éste se encontraba una especie de caja fuerte, la abrió y dentro había una gran variedad de artículos sexuales

Joey. ¿Qué va…?

El rubio guardó silencio al ver como Seto sacaba de la caja un consolador de casi 30 centímetros, Joey tragó duro saliva mientras su jefe se acercaba a él, sin articular palabras sujetó una de las piernas de su empleado y la elevó. Se sentó junto a él en la cama, quedando de frente y entonces se colocó esa pierna sobre el hombro, dirigió el consolador a la boca del chico y lo metió, siguiendo el procedimiento de los dedos. Cuando hubo estado listo lo sacó de su boca y lo metió por el ano del rubio, Joey gritó al sentirlo, era largo y algo grueso

Joey. No…

Suspiró excitado, pero Seto no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer, así que comenzó a embestir al rubio con aquel objeto, cada vez más hondo, Joey gemía, casi gritaba y suplicaba que se detuviera, le torturaba, porque a la vez su miembro era olvidado, pero su jefe no escuchaba de súplicas

Seto. Admite que te gusta, suplica que te haga terminar

Joey. No… yo… ¡haaa!... Cielos… ya basta ¡Haaa!

Seto. ¡Admítelo!

Comenzaba a usar la fuerza, metiéndolo con rapidez, empujándose hacia delante, Joey intentó masturbarse pero Seto se lo impidió

Seto. Te gusta ¿verdad?... ¡Admite que te vuelve loco!

Joey. ¡Haaa!... ya… ¡haaa.. mmmh!... ¡haaa! ¡haaa!

Seto continuaba sin consideración, la entrada de Joey se veía irritada, se contraía levemente, Joey estaba en la cima, quería terminar, deseaba hacerlo, pero decirlo lo comprometió a someterse… la presión era demasiada

Joey. ¡Haz que suceda!... quiero eyacular, no aguanto

Kaiba se sintió contento de que sucumbiera, no dejó de penetrarlo, pero ahora su mano con la que empujaba la pierna se posa sobre su miembro, comenzando a masturbarlo, Joey estaba más excitado que antes, con su mano derecha la introdujo por debajo de su camisa, sujetándose el pezón con dos dedos, estimulándolo, Seto sonrió al verlo con aquella iniciativa… casi deliraba, aquel objeto entraba con mayor facilidad, sus gotas pre orgasmo que resbalaban por su miembro llegaban hasta su entrada, facilitando el trabajo

Seto. Falta poco…

Kaiba se mordió el labio al ver explotar el miembro de Joey, cuyas caderas se movieron por instinto hacia arriba, dejando escapar el elixir de su excitación, manchándose el pecho y parte de las piernas, sin dejar de lado el bajo vientre, su ano se contrajo con fuerza, incluso las piernas le temblaron. Todo eso causó en Kaiba una gran satisfacción. Sacó el objeto y lo llevó a la boca del jadeando Joe, obligándolo a comer de su esencia. Mientras el rubio lamía su propio semen la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe, el rostro de Joey se sonrojo sobremanera. Se trataba de Isuzu, quien al verlos sonrió divertida

Isuzu. Veo que no quedaste satisfecho después de anoche

Las palabras sarcástica de la chica hicieron que Joey se sintiera avergonzado, Seto sonrió y se puso de pie

Seto. No prestes atención ¿Qué sucede?

Isuzu. Su hermano señor, el joven Mokuba ha llegado

Joey observó la expresión de su jefe, y por primera vez desde que lo conocía percibió algo de ternura en su mirada, como aquella luz escondida entre la sombra que lucha por no salir, salvo cuando es necesario, y por lo que se daba cuenta, esa era la ocasión ideal para ello…

Continuará…

Hola, yo sé que como historia es un asco, ja ja ja, realmente no hay historia, o bueno, quizás no una gran historia, pero aún faltan un par de cosas, más adelante diré porque Seto no participa de aquellas fiestas, espero les guste el capítulo, aunque como dije, de historia no tiene nada ja ja ja


End file.
